Night elf (playable)
http://images.wikia.com/wowwiki/images/6/6d/NightElfHuntress.jpgA Night Elf HuntressThe night elves of Darnassus are a faction of playable night elves in World of Warcraft. They start inShadowglen, an area located inside the great tree Teldrassil. For the Alliance, the druid class was exclusive to the night elves until the addition of the Worgen inWorld of Warcraft: Cataclysm expansion. Contents Show on other page... Backgroundhttp://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Night_elf_(playable)&action=edit&section=1Edit For ten thousand years, the immortal night elves cultivated a druidic society within the shadowed recesses of Ashenvale Forest. Then the catastrophic invasion of the Burning Legion shattered the tranquility of their ancient civilization. Led by the Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage and the Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, the mighty night elves rose to challenge the demonic onslaught. Aided by the newly arrived orcs and humans, the night elves succeeded in halting the Legion’s advance and defeating its master, the demonlord Archimonde. Though victorious, the night elves were forced to sacrifice their cherished immortality and watch their beloved forests burn. In the aftermath of the horrific conflict, Malfurion and Tyrande helped their people rebuild their shattered villages. Slowly the night elves began to adjust to their mortal existence. Such an adjustment was far from easy, and there were many night elves who could not adjust to the prospects of aging, disease, and frailty. Seeking to regain their immortality, a number of wayward druids conspired to plant a special tree that would reestablish a link between their spirits and the eternal world. When Malfurion heard about this plan, he warned that nature would never bless such a selfish act. Shortly thereafter, Malfurion’s spirit was somehow lost within the depths of the Emerald Dream. Though his fellow druids attempted to find his wandering spirit, only his body remained sleeping within his Barrow Den. With Malfurion missing, Fandral Staghelm – the leader of those who wished to plant the new World Tree – became the new Arch- Druid. In no time at all, he and his fellow druids had forged ahead and planted the great tree, Teldrassil, off the stormy coasts of northern Kalimdor. Under their care, the tree sprouted up above the clouds. Among the twilight boughs of the colossal tree, the wondrous city of Darnassus took root. However, the tree was not consecrated with nature's blessing and soon fell prey to the corruption of the Burning Legion. Now the wildlife and even the limbs of Teldrassil itself are tainted by a growing darkness. As one of the few night elves still left in the world, it is your sworn duty to defend Darnassus and the wild children of nature against the Legion’s encroaching corruption.WOWMan 177 Characterhttp://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Night_elf_(playable)&action=edit&section=2Edit Starting attributes http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Night_elf_(playable)&action=edit&section=3Edit Racial traits http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Night_elf_(playable)&action=edit&section=4Edit Reasons for racial traits http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Night_elf_(playable)&action=edit&section=5Edit Surprise is at the heart of kaldorei battle tactics. A typical attack consists of a group of Sentinels staying hidden, melding with the shadows around them, making a rapid strike, and then disappearing before the enemy can respond. This Elusiveness makes rogues and Druids of the Claw even more stealthy than their counterparts of other races. When an enemy does strike at a night elf they will find that her natural reflexes and Quickness make her difficult to hit. Night elves live alongside nature rather than pushing it away. This way of life gives them a slight resistance to the elements and to chemical attacks like poisons. Wisp Spirits wander the forests of Kalimdor and sometimes aid the night elves in construction and gathering. According to legend, these forest lights are the ghosts of dead kaldorei. Videoshttp://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Night_elf_(playable)&action=edit&section=6Edit |} |} Read more *Janelle is an elven warrior who fought many clockwerk goblins in order to reach the enemy leader, a Janelle *The blood elves of Silvermoon City start in the Eversong Woods, the northern section of Quel'Thalas. Blood elf (playable) *The night elves, or kaldorei (sometimes spelled kal'dorei) are "Children of the Stars" in their nati Night elf External Sponsor Links *< >Level to 85 in Under 5 DaysBlast from 1 to 85 within Days With New Ultra Fast Leveling Addon. Latest Technology Finds the Fastest Quests in the Game and Gives You Step by Step Directions and Waypoints to Finish them The Quickest Way Possible! *Click here!Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Categories: Pages using deprecated templates | Elves | Alliance races Languages: *Polski